


Lustrous

by Ceasar



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Blood, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceasar/pseuds/Ceasar
Summary: V films a porno. Zero does not have a very good time, unfortunately :(





	Lustrous

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags!

It’s when he comes to that Zero realizes his mistake. The explosion in Al-Qasim’s mansion caught him by surprise, made short work of his precognition and blasted him into oblivion. Probably the work of another NULL. He’s obviously tied up, hands restrained behind his back and slipped over a chair. He pulls, and there’s no give. Zero scowls and opens his eyes, already bracing for the bright lights that shine overhead.  
“Get the fuck up.” V growls.

“... I’m up.”

“Good.” Zero feels a fist connect with his face and tastes blood in his mouth. His chair creaks as it wobbles back.

“I expected more of the infamous Dragon. To think I looked up to you… Well, any last words?”

Zero considers his options, and spits in V’s face.

V staggers back, wiping the spit off with his left arm and cocking back his right. “Good one. Now it’s my turn.” Zero flinches as V punches him again, keeping his head down after the hit. “Mr. Kissyface, cut off his head, put the body in cement.”

“Sure thing, V.” Mr. Kissyface responds. Zero sneaks a glance to his left, where a man with a pink mask was cleaning his axe. Eugh.

V takes a step back, golden pistol in hand, and-

No, that won’t work.

“Get the fuck up.” V growls.

“... My head.”

“Your head, huh?” Zero feels a fist connect with his face and tastes blood in his mouth. His chair creaks as it wobbles back.

“I expected more of the infamous Dragon. To think I looked up to you… Well, any last words?”

“I want answers, V.”

“... I never told you my name.” V says, hands already going for his gun.

“You should probably cut his tongue out. Heh.” Mr. Kissyface says.

“What a waste of fucking time. I’m gonna be late for my date.” V stands back, pistol in hand.

“Let me go,” Zero pleads, but V raises the pistol and-

No, that won’t work.

“Get the fuck up.” V growls.

“... I’m up.”

“Good.” Zero feels a fist connect with his face and tastes blood in his mouth. His chair creaks as it wobbles back.

“I expected more of the infamous Dragon. To think I looked up to you… Well, any last words?”

“Don’t be late for your date, V.”

“... Hah, you sneaky bastard. You’re not here for the Chronos, you’re already on it.”

Zero lifts his head as V continues. “I knew it. I fucking KNEW it. How many times have I killed you?”

He’s interrupted by a muffled screaming to his right. Al-Qasim. V strides over, “He’s on Chronos! That perk up your fucking ears? Now you wanna talk? Now you wanna tell us how to make it?” He hits the man, who slumps down in his seat. “Well, FUCKING TALK!!”  
V shoves the chair over, and kicks Al-Qasim.  
“I think you broke his ribs...Heh.” Mr. Kissyface says unhelpfully as V continues to beat down on his victim.

V stomps towards Zero, blood on the soles of his shoes. “These guys don’t talk,” he gestures to the dead man. “You will, though. I know your game now.”  
He smooths down his hair. “Listen, I have reservations in the Second District and I’m not gonna be late because of a goddamn Chronos junkie. Now tell me who supplies you, so-”

“Your tape was kid shit.” Zero retorts. “You honestly thought you were in my league. I’m tied up and you still grovel for my approval.”  
Mr. Kissyface chuckles in the back, tossing his whetstone to the side.

“You think I want your approval, bitch? Fuck you. FUCK YOU.” V grabs Zero by the front of his kimono and punches him again and again. “You know what? Mr. Kissyface, leave the room. Take the fucking dead guy outta here, he’s ruining the mood.”

“Will do, V.” Mr. Kissyface hefts his axe over his shoulder and drags Al-Qasim out of the room.

“It’s just you and me now, buddy.” V says as he sets up three cameras around the room. “This isn’t Studio 51 but I guess we’ll have to make do, huh?”  
He grabs the back of Zero’s chair, the wood crunching beneath his fingers as he does. “Yeah, we’ll have to make do.”  
V shoves the chair over, and Zero slides his bound arms over the top. Fuck, his everything aches. V pouncing on him doesn’t help. Zero feels his arms screaming in agony as V flips him onto his back. He smashes the butt of his pistol into Zero’s flank, torso, throat, over and over, and Zero swears he’s going to be a walking bruise by the end of this. “God, I bet you’re having fun, huh?” V sneers, before flinging his gun away. He stands up as Zero moves to roll over, and slams the front of his shoe into Zero’s belly.  
“Fuck you.” Zero grunts.

Zero catches the familiar glint of steel, a moment right before it rips into his chest and drags down into his abdomen. Pain flares up and his vision tilts, and he tastes blood in his mouth. The cut isn't deep enough to kill him. He still has a fighting chance.  
“No,” V says, a wide smile on his face, “I don’t think so.”

V grabs his leg and hauls him back to the center of the room. The roughness of the concrete floor scrapes against his half-bare back, pinpricks of blood already dotting his shoulder. Zero groans, closing his eyes and trying to summon the strength to fight back. It doesn’t work. V squats down and runs his hands down Zero’s body, admiring his handiwork for a moment before dragging his short fingernails across the knife wound. Zero flinches back, grunting as his head hits the floor. “You like that?” V asks, as if the man cares for Zero’s comfort. “I like it too.” He takes the knife and cuts through Zero’s clothing haphazardly, leaving new wounds as he strips the man below him.  
“Forget the date, man,” V pins Zero down with one hand and slashes wildly with the other. “You’re gonna entertain me for the night.”

“You’re an amateur.” Zero rasps, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his chest.

V stands up and kicks him again before stalking off to retrieve a length of rope. “You’re lucky I still want you usable by the end of this, or else I would’ve ripped your neck open.”  
He loosely knots the rope around Zero’s neck and attaches it to the wall, “Fucking bitch. On your knees.” V orders.  
Zero stubbornly stays where he is, only to receive another kick to his stomach.  
“On. Your. Knees.”  
He rolls over gracelessly.  
“гребаный Христосl, I guess we’ll do this the hard way.” V grabs the torn hem of Zero’s kimono and lifts him up. He shoves two fingers into Zero’s mouth. “Wet them real good, bitch.”  
Zero bites down on them instead, drawing blood but doesn’t quite manage to break them before V grabs his neck and squeezes. He opens his mouth to gasp and falls back as V’s grip on him relaxes. V holds down his kicking legs and cuts away his pants and underwear with the knife, before tossing it away like his gun.  
His mouth twists into a terrible grin, his fingers tracing Zero’s old scars before settling a hand at his bony hips.  
Zero works to hide the terror bubbling up. For all his years in the war, for all the years in his short, short life, he has never experienced such raw panic. He’s barely an adult, he’s too young for this type of pain.  
Zero thrashes against his bindings with renewed fury, but V places a heavy hand on his throat. A warning.  
“Shut up and fucking accept it.”  
V shoves in two of his fingers, and Zero grits his teeth. It was a new kind of agony, a different burn. He hates it. He wants to struggle, but the hand at his collared neck prevents him from doing so. V’s hand slides down to grip his thigh, and pushes his legs up. V has the gall to whistle.  
“You’re taking it so well. Like a real slut, y’know.” He murmurs. He pulls his fingers out abruptly, and grabs the other leg. Zero grimaces at the ache in his ass, but tenses up as V opens his mouth and bites down on his inner thigh.  
He wants to shriek, but the scream dies in his throat as V moves up to his neck. “Relax, bitch. We’re just getting started.”  
“Fuck you.” Zero spits out, head lolling to the side. He glares at the man between his legs.  
“No,” V says, removing his Gucci sweats. He grasps his dick and lines up with Zero’s ass. “Fuck you.”  
He pushes in all at once, grunting when he bottoms out. Zero feels time slow as something drips down the curve of his ass. The pain doesn’t register immediately, but when it does, he screams. Tears roll down his face as V bends his knees to his chest and pushes in deeper. It’s too sudden, too big and too full, and Zero feels like he’s being split in two.  
“Fuck,” V groans, “You’re tight.” He pulls out and thrusts back in, and Zero feel something slick lubricate the way. It doesn’t make anything better. His arms ache from where they’re ground against the floor, the light swinging overhead is too bright, too saturated, and the mansion’s air conditioning pricks at his skin.  
Zero’s face flushes as V leans over his chest and laps at the blood pooling from his cuts, squirms when V latches onto a nipple and sucks.  
“St-stop, please.” Zero begs, jerking away as V goes on to mouth the other one. “Please, please- ah- let me go.”  
V shoves Zero’s head back and bites down on his chest.  
“Just stay still and take it, bitch.” He drives in harder, and the wet slaps of skin against skin echo through the empty basement. “C’mon, smile for the cameras.” V continues playing with his chest, biting down on his neck when he comes. Zero closes his eyes and sobs as he feels a warm wetness flood his ass, and stays very still as V pants above him.  
“I think we want a round two.” V muses, pulling out and rolling Zero over. Zero gasps as something leaks out of his asshole, and winces when V stuffs a finger in. “That’s my gift to you, slut, keep it in.”  
He takes the finger out and slams back inside without warning. Zero moans as V’s fingers scrape his scalp and pull on his ponytail, making him arch his back and push his ass against V’s cock.  
“You look so pretty impaled on my cock, man. I should’ve done this in the limo.” He rambles as he fucks into Zero’s limp body.  
Zero feels the stickiness of the sweat on V’s chest as he hooks an arm around Zero’s chest and holds him close to his own. “I think I’m going to keep you. You’re made for being tied up and fucked, aren’t you?”  
“You… You’re nothing.” Zero grunts, “Let m-me go.”  
V takes a fistful of hair and pulls, hard. He releases Zero and Zero falls to the ground face down, ass up. V presses into the bruises already forming on Zero’s hips and continues thrusting. “I can’t wait to show you to all my friends. I might as well call Mr. Kissyface back in, huh?”  
V slams in and spills his seed deep inside Zero. He sighs in pleasure and pulls out, plugging Zero up with a thumb.  
“You spill a drop and I’m going to ring up my boys. Now, you be good for Mr. Kissyface and you’ll be done for the night.”  
V pulls up his pants and walks towards the exit. Zero spots the knife V threw away earlier, and tries to reach for it with his legs. He manages to cut free his arms before V returns with Mr. Kissyface in tow. V takes a single glance at him and blows up.

“Can’t you fucking listen? Can’t you obey? Fucking slut, you’re asking for it.” He lunges at Zero, who chucks the knife at him. It hits the center of his chest, right where the golden V necklace lies, and bounces uselessly to the ground. Well, fuck.  
Zero feels his wrists scream as V grabs them and pins them above his head. “You’re lucky I don’t feel like sharing right now, or else you’re gonna spend the rest of the fucking night getting fucking raped by my men.” V lets go of an arm to signal to Mr. Kissyface, who takes out his pink axe. “Mr. Kissyface, stuff him up.” He moves to the side but keeps a solid grip on Zero.  
Mr. Kissyface crouches down and spreads Zero’s legs before looking back up at V. “Hey, do we want lu-”  
“Do it dry, I don’t give a fuck.”  
“Sure thing.” Mr. Kissyface takes the end of the axe handle and eases it into Zero’s leaking hole. Zero twitches as the thick column brushes past his most intimate spaces and presses deeper still. The cum inside him sloshes about as the handle keeps breaching him, only stopping when about a fourth of the axe was situated inside. He wants to clench down, he wants to be anywhere but here. His eyes begin tearing up again.  
“Please. Kill me.”

V stands up and dusts himself off, as does Mr. Kissyface.  
“You better stay right there all night, or else I’m going to chop off your limbs and make you into a real sex doll. Mr. Kissyface, let’s roll.” V slams the door on the way out.  
The lights turn off and Zero is left alone with the axe up his ass and the red glare of the cameras.

There is no fucking way Zero is staying here any longer.  
With great difficulty, he grabs the end of the axe and pulls it free with a ‘schlup’. He pants. Cum drips from his ass. His wrists burn. His head hurts. He needs his medicine. He ignores the ache in his lower half and sits up against the wall. Zero takes the axe and carefully cuts the rope tying him to the wall. There’s still the loop around his neck, but fucking V tied a fucking dead knot and can’t be dealt with right now.  
With the help of the wall and the axe, Zero stands up. He makes it four steps before his knees give in and he tumbles to the ground. Ouch. His knees scrape against the ground without the extra protection of his pants, and Zero makes a note to find new clothing as soon as possible. If he can even make it out of here.

It turns out that the problem presents a solution in the form of a new intruder. The scarce Chronos in his blood allow him to see the alarms before they hit. The new threat dashes through the mansion, ripping apart V’s goons like they’re made of paper. Zero lies against the wall, loosely gripping the axe. If he dies, he’ll just have to relive this scenario again. Maybe come up with a better plan.  
It’s about ten minutes after the alarms begin that the basement door opens a crack and the lights are flicked back on.

“...God.”

Tall, blonde, and handsome rushes towards him. He grips the axe tighter, but releases his hold when the stranger makes his intentions clear.  
“Who… what happened?” The other asks. He looks vaguely familiar, but Zero can’t tell if it’s the lack of Chronos that’s making him hallucinate or the sheer exhaustion pricking at his consciousness.  
Zero groans, as if the situation wasn’t already embarrassingly obvious. “V,” He starts, “He, uh, I.”  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m going to cut that rope off, okay?”  
The other unsheathes a katana and slices through the scratchy rope. He takes off his blazer and drapes it around Zero’s shoulders. “We should probably get out of here, um, what’s your name?”  
Zero doesn’t know if he has one. He’s always been called Zero. “Zero.”  
The other’s eyes widen in recognition, but he pulls his lips into a thin line and helps Zero stand up. “Okay. We’re going to crash at my place, okay? Just to patch you up and stuff.”  
Zero nods numbly.  
They stumble through the mansion and Zero steals the pants from a Skinny Ricky. They make it to the stranger’s motorcycle when the stranger takes a katana out of a duffel bag. “I found this while looking around the mansion. I guess it’s yours?”  
Zero nods. The stranger smiles briefly before tucking it back into the bag. “Alright, I’ll give it back when we get home, okay?”  
He helps Zero onto the bike before hopping on himself.

  
As they speed into the Second District, Zero stares across the vast cityscape, the void of the night reflecting in his empty eyes.

He wishes he died.

**Author's Note:**

> just a vent fic :^(
> 
> I don't approve of any of the actions in this fic except for the nice stuff


End file.
